mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2366
Mikey Episode Number: 2366 Date: Wednesday, December 29, 1993 Sponsors: M, U, 2 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Everyone has the same feelings, "No Matter What". Kids of all types play with a huge beach ball. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|M is for Marvelous Martha |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|Madeline Kahn sings, "Mmm...Madeline." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Don't mess with the Mighty M. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppets Go to the Movies Song | style="text-align: center"|Miss Piggy and her penguins sing "Heat Wave" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Saxophone Factory |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Bein' Green" (1976 version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop has a tummy ache from eating way too many cookies (approx. 15). So, Barney, Kathy, Derek, Min, and Shawn sing "Mr. Knickerbocker" to cheer her up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|On a tropical island, Bert, Cookie Monster, Grover and a Caribbean Anything Muppet back-up band sing "Take a Rest". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Lillian, the big sister |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Tina and Luci sing "The Sister Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"A New Way to Walk," performed by The Oinker Sisters, as introduced by Old MacDonald |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Lulu's Back in Town" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Kids talk about families, often mentioning having rhinoceroces as pets. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|People go under, over, through and around a hoop. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover sings "Monster in the Mirror" assisted by several celebrities including The Simpsons, Whoopi Goldberg, and Ray Charles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A U train spells the words Unite, U-turn, Underground, Up, and Universe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo's stunts: Gonzo, unable to get any volunteers, hypnotizes himself into holding up a 5000-pound weight with one arm. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|2, 3, or 5 flowers grow on city steps. (Jerry Nelson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here: In Arizona, Big Bird sees how kids help charros put on a rodeo, and rides a horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cartoon shows a few Spanish words - which are also English words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster and the pillow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: BURP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Doll House |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Two Song (Song of Two) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Count it Higher." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A dog, a girl and a lizard dance to a bongo beat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Grover announces the sponsors. After the credits roll, we fade to Oscar and The Count holding the Sesame Street sign, while Roosevelt Franklin and his mother hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide